Mediocrity
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: The accusation of mediocrity does not sit well with Kanda Yuu. Lavi is bored and decides to provoke Kanda into a spar of more than just Innocence weaponry.
1. Mediocrity

AN; Whoohoo, something that's not Final Fantasy. I recently got into this series not too long ago and spent two straight days reading up to the most recent chapter and Lavi definitely became my favorite character, along with Allen and Rhode. And I've been wanting to write a Lavi-centric piece since. So I wrote his name down, added in some Lavi-like movement, and VOILA. I know my account page says I'm a LaviLenalee or LaviAllen fan, but LaviKanda works for me too. They're like opposites and everyone knows opposites attract! Plus Kanda is fun to write because I get to use words like growl, scowl, and glare excessively :DDD .

On other notes, I'm sorry for my poor excuse of a bit of action-y fighting. I'm generally just a dramatic fight writer haha and I didn't want to write this in first person, so the fact that the two characters are both "He"s (as much as Kanda doesn't look it), I tried not to use the word so much so you wouldn't be confused by who is doing what. I tried to find as many different things I could call them to differentiate D: Oh and I think my English got a bit iffy somewhere in there so if you find any mistakes or weird parts, please tell me. Oh and I might have said Kanda is older than Lavi in there? Is that true? According to other people Lavi's birthday is in August and Kanda's is in June, so yes, no, maybe so?

Please enjoy my first attempt at DGM Loving.

Oh and for whomever of you that have read this Author's Note (GEEZE YOU'RE AMAZING FOR DOING SO) or have merely scanned it and was attracted by my all caps moment there (and here), THIS IS **INDEFINITELY COMPLETE**. If you would like more to this one-shot (a follow up, I suppose it would be called, which I have already started writing), **PLEASE** tell me so and I may (if someone asks and/or if I feel like it) or may not (if no one asks and I don't feel like it). Okay, that's all I have to say. Hopefully.

And yes, my excessive Author's Notes are just an attempt to make my one-shots look longer :D

Word Count; 626 (HAH! My Author's Note adds 468 words to the word count xD ...not counting this input.)

Disclaimer; D.Gray-man, its characters, and components are the complete and utter right and property of the fantabulous Katsura Hoshino. The torture of said characters however are the creation of my sleep-deprived mind :

Written On; August 14, 2008, 1:36 AM. Approx. Time Taken; 40 or so minutes with an hour's worth of tweaking while it was rewritten (in an attempt to fix my English)

* * *

Lavi scratched his brow as he wandered the Black Order headquarters. There was nothing for him to do with no new Innocence showing up on the radar and his gramps being preoccupied with other business. Maybe he'd go check out the Science Department, see what new havoc Komui was causing. He passed by a training room and paused to glance through the small window. And there was somebody he could entertain himself with. He silently slipped into the room, but this was one person he couldn't sneak up on, besides his grandfather.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Hey, hey, no need to be so cold, Yuu," he held up his hands in defense, "just observing."

The raven-haired boy glared at the use of his given name, but continued his training exercise with a displeasurable "che." With sleek movements, Kanda Yuu was graceful, flowing like water, but Mugen hissed as it sliced away at the air in deadly speeds. Lavi whistled, always impressed by the other. Mugen slashed and thrusted with great control from its user who stayed even the entire time.

Feeling up to a bit of exercise himself, he pushed himself off of where he had been leaning on the wall and reached into his pocket for his Tettsui, "Enough warm-up, let's spar."

Kanda didn't object and they took their stances, eyeing the one opposite them. They had fought together, sometimes sparring, sometimes on the field, many a time and knew the other's movements well, making the spar a good challenge since surprise attacks would be difficult.

Not one to be on the defensive, Kanda charged with his usual speed but Lavi easily jumped out of the way and blocked the follow up slash to his chest. Switching to the offensive, the Bookman apprentice extended the handle in attempt to knock him in the stomach. The swordsman expected this and dodged, however with a swing right at that moment, he was forced to fall into a crouch to avoid the hammer head. Jumping up once it was past, he took this chance to go in for a direct attack again.

Hearing a whistling sound behind him, he was pushed by the retracting weapon and stumbled forward, easily caught by the redhead with his free arm.

A brow disappeared behind the bandana. "You're out of it, Yuu. Usually you see that one coming."

He scowled up at the younger, "Shut up. And what is that look you are giving me—" His eyes widened and his thoughts were wiped clean away.

Lavi finally let go of Kanda as he stepped away, his tongue flicking out to run along the bottom of his lip, a grin easily slipping onto his face as he hummed, "Mm, mediocre at best, Yuu. I better leave you to your needed training." He turned to go, pocketing his Innocence, but he suddenly had his back slammed into the wall, his shirt collar clenched within a fist.

Kanda growled, eyes narrowed, "I am not mediocre at anything." He reinforced his statement by smashing his lips to the other's. Lips already parted partially from surprise at the brute force, the Japanese's tongue slid in, demanding dominance, and he was all but willing to concede. Lavi tried to move in closer to make the kiss even more, but he was shoved back. "I am not mediocre." And with that (and a "che"), he stalked out.

A smirk played his features as Lavi replayed the past few moments and Kanda's abrupt leave in his perfect memory. There had _definitely_ been a red tinge to those pale cheeks.

His lips were still slightly numb as he took his leave as well with a pleased murmur, "Definitely not mediocre."


	2. Walking a Thin Line

AN; By demand (not really, I was asked very nicely, thank you), here is Part Two! A little longer than part one and a little out there, but let's just blame it on Lavi's lack of Yuu. And my lack of sleep. ANYWAYS, I'm going to try to keep this author's note short because I know you want to get to reading. And I don't have much to say... except there _was_ quantum mechanics in the early nineteen hundreds and Lemuria _is_ a theorized sunken continent. Um pretty much, yeah.

But a bit of advertisement, I have a new collection of LaviKanda oneshots that shall be posted starting with oneshot numero uno once this is up. I'm really excited about it and I think it'll be really good, I've already planned out all eleven oneshots that shall be in it. So if you want more LaviKanda-ness from me, please check that out by going to my profile and in my stories list. And to let you in on it, the first one-shot **All Of Your Love** is Kanda-centric!

Word Count; 734!

Disclaimer; D.Gray-man is still Katsura Hoshino's.

* * *

Lavi made a face as he escaped to the library. His gramps had felt the need to once again remind him of his duties as a Bookman in training, and, as always, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Speaking of "taste in the mouth"… He couldn't help but grin at the memory, still as crystal clear two weeks later. He had been avoided afterwards, not that the swordsman had to for very long since he was soon assigned to a mission. But it was amusing all the same to know that he had succeeded in disgruntling the usually impassive teen, who would normally just go on as usual and pretend you didn't exist, not actually going to the _lengths_ of avoiding you.

Lavi wanted to cackle from his accomplishment, complete with twitching fingers and eyes turned upwards (the whole evil plotter shebang), but he thought it best not to lest anyone (namely one Head Director) think something wrong with him and… try to fix him. Yes, definitely didn't want that happening… Plus the library was a kind of quiet you could appreciate, away from the hubbub of exorcists and scientists, and he was the kind of guy who didn't disturb the peace… unless it came to one Japanese swordsman…

He picked a few books at random and tucked them under his arm, returning to his quarters to mindlessly read in attempt to get his mind off of the latest lecture.

Three books later (_Notable Quantum Physicists and Their Discoveries_, _China's Pandas: Our Disappearing Cuddly Friend_, and _Lemuria the Missing Continent_), Lavi began to feel restless, but harsh knocking at his door brought a distraction.

Just as soon as he twisted the doorknob, the entryway was forced open and slammed closed in one movement, and he found himself pinned against it, wrists held above his head.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, Yuu. How was the mission?" Pleasant surprise, his arse, this was a major surprise. What with the whole avoiding thing before he left, he figured the boy would _continue_ avoiding him when he got back. Not this… compromisable situation. Not that he was complaining much. Until he was shoved yet still and his head knocked against the hard surface causing the world to spin dangerously fast and a groan to spill from his lips.

"You," Kanda glared accusingly, "You need to get the fuck out of my head." He made it sound like he had cast a spell on him or something. Well, maybe in a way.

"Aww," Lavi cooed, despite knowing the dangers of doing so (maybe it was the throbbing pain in his head, or the tree-hugger happy panda book, that was addling his brains from making the safer decision to shut up), "Finally figured out that you love me, huh? It was bound to happen sometime." Or maybe he wanted to get into a fight. Get out all the frustrations he had. Or try to break the even more perilous ties that he seemed to be growing for the exorcist, the ones he was forbidden to have. After all, the guy didn't even know his real name (not that he remembered his real name either).

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you." Anger swirled in the depths of icy gray eyes and the redhead wasn't very startled to realize that the anger wasn't directed towards him but at Kanda himself for being this bothered.

"Thin line, Yuu, thin line." Their eyes were half-lidded from their close proximity, just a few more centimetres until they would touch.

"I know what I feel." His voice was losing that sharp edge.

"Whatever you want to believe." He could feel himself smile slightly, but his thoughts went fuzzy and he'd just forgotten how to speak. Reason? Yuu's gray eyes were focused solely on one thing (technically two). His (now definitely malfunctioning) brain tried to put pieces together that obviously wouldn't fit and what he'd been hoping was a sentence came out more as a strangled groan. But it did enough of the trick and his wrists were released as deft fingers slid up and under his bandana to tangle into his hair. Lavi looped his arms around a thin waist, pulling him closer still, lips definitely upturning in the kiss. This time he wouldn't let him walk away.


End file.
